Say It, Hinata-chan !
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: [OS] Re-publish / Cerita yang terinspirasi dari komik Jepang / OOC akut buat Hinata-nya


**Say It, Hinata-chan !**

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari sebuah **komik** yang berjudul **Say It, Marin-chan !**

Cerita **hampir persis** dengan komiknya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Obayashi Miyuki

Chara : Hyuga Hinata x Uchiha Sasuke

Rated : K+

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), EYD, cerita ini **persis** dengan komiknya, dan hanya kuubah sedikit.

.

 **Dedicated for Eternal Love For SasuHina ^^**

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

 **Ga suka jangan baca ya... ^^**

 **~ Say It Hinata-chan ~**

HINATA POV

Setiap harinya, aku pasti berangkat sepagi mungkin untuk bertemu Sasuke-kun. Yah, untuk bisa berduaan dengannya di kelas.

"Ohayou Hinata-san." sapa Sasuke.

"O-o-ohayou Sasuke-kun." sapa Hinata lagi sambil menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

Dan beginilah setiap hari, aku hanya bertegur sapa dan berduaan dengannya sebentar, karena tidak lama lagi teman-teman yang lain akan datang.

'Asalkan bisa membalas salamnya saja aku sudah sangat senang.' pikirku setiap hari.

Padahal, aku ini perempuan super. Dengan laki-laki dan perempuan aku pastinya bisa mengobrol asyik.

"Hai Hinata-chan." sapa Ino dan Sakura.

"Hai." sapaku pada mereka.

"Pagi, Hinata-chan. Rambutmu indah sekali pagi ini." sapa dan puji Kiba.

"Jangan pegang-pegang dong Kiba." sahutku.

Aku selalu dianggap bintang kelas oleh semua orang, tapi..

"Sasuke ?! Kamu suka dengar CD Oozu ?!" sahut Chouji keras.

"Serius tuh ? Hahaha..." sambar Kiba tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Hei, kembalikan." sahut Sasuke.

'Ah ! Sasuke-kun suka Oozu.' Kucatat kesukaan Sasuke-kun di buku khusus milikku.

"Hinata-chan, dengar tidak ?! Sasuke suka menonton konser Oozu lho." Tiba-tiba saja Chouji meneriakan itu padaku.

"Ah, berisik Chouji." sahut Sasuke malu.

'Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba Chouji bilang begitu padaku ya ?' pikirku dalam hati.

DEG

'Sasuke-kun melihatku. Astaga, aku dilihat Sasuke-kun!' teriakku dalam hati.

"Hinata-chan sih cuma dengar lagu Super Junior." kata Sakura.

"Ukh.." 'A... aku harus bilang sesuatu.'

"Oozu ?! Ada yang mau dengar grup norak begitu ?! Hahaha..." sahutku refleks.

"Berisik ! Suka-suka aku dong." kata Sasuke ketus.

"Ah.."

Duh, nyesel banget bilang gitu.

Kenapa aku bisa suka laki-laki alim yang tekun begini.. Dia sangat tenang, berbeda dari laki-laki lainnya.. Sasuke-kun, sikapmu yang seperti inilah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.

"Persamaan x = y + 6." kata Sasuke pelan.

"..."

"Kalau y kuganti menjadi 9, maka.."

"HYUGA HINATA ! Jangan melamun ! Simak pelajaran kalau saya sedang mengajar." kata Asuma-sensei yang tiba-tiba memukul kepalaku dengan bukunya.

"G-gomen ne sensei." kataku pelan. 'Duh, malunya. Pasti Sasuke-kun ikut ketawa juga.' pikirku sambil melirik Sasuke-kun.

"..."

'Sasuke-kun tidak tertawa.'

'Hah, Sasuke-kun. Mungkin kamu terlalu cuek. Kenapa kau tidak melihatku barang sedikit saja.'

Pada akhirnya beli CD Oozu juga..

"SHALALA, DUMDUM, LILILI." kudengar alunan musik Oozu yang baru kudengar untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku tidak ngerti lagunya." kataku.

'Waktu ditegur Asuma-sensei dia tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Mustahil ! Mustahil ada laki-laki yang tidak tertarik padaku. Aku kan cantik dan manis, apa lagi yang kurang ? Apa aku bukan tipe Sasuke-kun ?' pikirku sambil melihat refleksi diriku di depan cermin.

"Ah ! Aku tau besok harus apa. Aku punya cara supaya Sasuke-kun berpaling padaku." kataku senang sambil menyeringai.

Yosh ! Bangun jam 4 pagi. Tidak lupa dandan prima seperti biasa, dan tidak lupa memakai rok mini model terbaru. Lalu memakai lip gloss menawan dengan aroma buah segar.

"Yap, super cute Hinata-chan. Dengan begini kuyakin Sasuke-kun akan melirikku." kataku percaya diri.

GREEKKK

"Hei, ohayou." sapa Sasuke.

"O-ohayou." sapaku lagi.

'Sasuke-kun, ayo lihatlah penampilanku yang manis ini. Gimana ?' begitulah pikirku.

Dan yang ada malah Sasuke-kun tetap cuek dan tidak melirikku sama sekali seperti biasanya.

'Ah, kalau begitu aku akan berpura-pura menjatuhkan bukuku. Dia pasti akan melihatku.' pikirku tidak habis ide.

BRUK

"Aduh, bukuku jatuh." kataku berpura-pura kaget.

"..."

'Sasuke-kun sama sekali tidak melihatku. Memangnya buku yang dia baca itu bagus banget ya ? Atau..dia tidak tertarik sama perempuan ?!' pikirku.

"..."

"..."

"E-em.. Sa-sasuke-kun, begini.." kataku gugup.

"Iya ?" kata Sasuke yang akhirnya melihatku.

"A-ano, kamu baca buku itu, memangnya bagus ?" tanyaku. Aku salah bicara, gawat !

"Bagus kok. Tapi ini mungkin tidak menarik untuk orang sepertimu Hinata-san." kata Sasuke dengan nada agak ketus.

'Aku salah bicara, padahal tadi aku hanya ingin bilang _buku itu pasti bagus, ya_. Pasti dia marah.' pikirku kesal.

"..."

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." sapa Sakura.

"O-ohayou Ino-chan, Sakura-chan."

"Hinata-chan, kamu pakai lip gloss ya ? Cakep deh." puji Ino.

"Wah, Hinata-chan. Rokmu model baru ya, keren." sahut Sakura.

"Eh ?! Iya... Hahaha."

.

.

SKIP TIME

"Aku mau ke minimarket dulu sebentar ya, beli roti." kata Sasuke ke yang lainnya.

"Benar nih ? Aku titip kripik kentang dong, Sasuke." kata Chouji tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga titip ramen dong, Teme. Nih uangnya." sahut Naruto juga.

"Hei, enak saja nitip. Beli saja sendiri." tolak Sasuke.

"A...aku juga mau ke minimarket, mau beli jus." kataku cepat.

'Ini kesempatan untuk minta maaf ke Sasuke-kun.'

"Aku ikut dong, Hinata-chan." sahut Sakura riang.

"Aaa... Tidak usah, biar kubelikan saja." sambarku cepat.

"Wah, tidak bisa begitu Hinata-chan. Biar aku saja yang pergi." kata Sakura lagi.

"Hinata-chan mau ke minimarket ? Aku temani deh." ucap Kiba, Naruto, dan yang lainnya.

'Kenapa jadi kacau begini ? Aku kan ingin bersama Sasuke-kun saja.' pikirku sweetdrop.

TING TONG TING TONG

'Ah, senang rasanya seharian ini berada di dekat Sasuke-kun.' begitulah pikirku selama perjalanan ke loker sepatuku.

"Sasuke, seharian ini kamu bersama Hinata-chan ya ?" ucap seseorang di balik loker.

'Wah, Sasuke-kun ada di balik loker ini.'

"Ya." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hm, sejak pagi kalian sudah bersama bukan ? Kenapa dia selalu beangkat pagi-pagi ya ?" tanya Shikamaru a.k.a teman Sasuke.

"Aku sih tidak pernah ngomong panjang lebar sama dia. Paling cuma memberi salam saja." jawab Sasuke.

"Wah, tidak kusangka." kata Shikamaru.

"Meskipun dia berada di dekatku, dia sama sekali tidak melirikku. Dia bilang CD-ku norak, lalu apa lagi katanya, apa bagusnya buku yang kubaca itu ?" kata Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

'Sasuke-kun salah paham.' pikirku.

"Kamu harus ngerti, Sasuke. Perempuan seperti Hinata-chan cuma disukai laki-laki yang suka perempuan gaya saja. Untuk laki-laki yang seperti kita.. mungkin malah membuat kita sebal dan mengganggu." kata Shikamaru santai.

"..."

"Untuk laki-laki seperti kita.. paling tidak suka sama perempuan yang hanya pamer tampang saja." kata Shikamaru lagi.

'Seenaknya saja bilang begitu, mana buktinya ?! Dasar, teman Sasuke-kun brengsek.' rutukku dalam hati.

"Iya juga, ya." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

'A...apa ? _Iya juga, ya_?! Maksudnya aku ini bodoh ? Waktu itu, saat aku senang berjalan disampingnya, Sasuke-kun malah menganggapku berisik?' pikirku sedih.

"Lho, Hinata-chan ? Sedang apa kamu di sana ?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"EH..." sahutku dan yang lainnya bersamaan.

'Ada Hinata-chan.' pikir Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Hi-hinata-chan.. apa tadi dia mendengarnya ?" kata Shikamaru kaget.

"..." 'Sudah pasti dia dengar.' pikir Sasuke.

'Kalau aku bicara sekarang, pasti aku akan menangis, lebih baik aku cepat pergi saja.' pikirku cepat.

"Ayo pulang sekarang, Sakura-chan." kataku cepat.

"Tu-tunggu Hinata-chan." sahut Sakura.

"..."

"Hei.. hei.. Hinata-chan, ada apa sih ?" panggil Sakura.

"..."

Padahal aku sengaja berdandan tiap hari, memakai baju modis, pakai lip gloss, dan datang pagi setiap hari hanya untuk Sasuke-kun. Tapi Sasuke-kun sama sekali tidak melirikku dan menganggapku mengganggu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku bertekad untuk bangun lebih lagi dan seperti biasa ketika sampai di kelas Sasuke-kun akan menegurku seperti biasanya.

GREEKK

"..."

'Sasuke-kun tidak menyapaku. Padahal, biasanya kan Sasuke-kun selalu menegurku. Gimana nih.. Kalau begini terus sampai kami lulus nanti, dan kami tidak pernah bicara lagi ?'

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." sapa Sakura.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan.." jawabku lesu.

"Eh ? Hinata-chan, ada apa ?" ujar Sakura kaget.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok Sakura-chan.. hehehe..." kataku.

"Hinata-chan, semangat dong." ujar beberapa laki-laki yang ada di dekatku.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih ya teman-teman." kataku sambil tersenyum.

Padahal selama ini aku selalu berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku padanya. Supaya teman-teman sekelas tidak ada yang tau, kalau begini jadinya sih, sama saja... EH?! Sama ?! Kalau memang sama berarti... lebih baik aku utarakan saja perasaanku padanya. Yap, sepulang sekolah akan kuutarakan perasaanku nanti pada Sasuke-kun.

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG

"S-sasuke-kun, aku mau bicara padamu. Boleh, kan ?" kataku.

"Eh ?" sahut Sasuke.

'Lho ?! Siapa dia ?!' pikirku sambil menatap tajam gadis yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ah, maaf.. kami berdua ini pengurus perpustakaan sekolah. Bisa datang nanti saja ? Kami punya urusan penting, Hyuga-san." sahut Matsuri.

'Urusan penting apa ?! Menyatakan perasaanku itu urusan yang paling penting sedunia.' begitu pikirku.

"Maaf ya, tapi kurasa urusanku dengan Sasuke-kun lebih penting. Kau belakangan saja!" kataku sambil menunjuk dan menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Eh.." kata Matsuri kaget.

"Lagipula, kalau mau mebicarakan tentang perpustakaan, bisa kapan saja bukan ?" kataku lagi.

"..."

"Kenapa kamu seenaknya begini, Hinata-san ?" sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Matsuri yang lebih dulu mengajakku bicara ! Tau-tau kamu langsung menyela, itu tidak sopan tau ?!" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Ukh.. I-iya juga ya.." kataku pelan.

'Baka.. Pikiranku sekarang hanya penuh dengan rencana menyatakan perasaanku saja.' rutukku dalam hati.

"Daripada berdandan habis-habisan.. Lebih baik kau poles dulu kepribadianmu !" kata Sasuke lagi.

' _Daripada berdandan habis-habisan.. Lebih baik kau poles dulu kepribadianmu !'_

BRUKK...

'Ucapannya... ketus sekali..'

"Nah, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi." kata Sasuke sambil menghadap Matsuri lagi.

"Ah... D-dia menangis.." kata Matsuri kaget.

"Eh ?" kata Sasuke kaget dan langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

"A-apa ? Hinata-san ?" panggil Sasuke.

"Iya ! Aku hiks.. aku hanya perempuan bodoh ! Tidak punya kepribadian yang bisa dibanggakan hiks.." kataku yang masih sesenggukan.

"T-tapi.. sudah berusaha mati-matian. Bangun jam 4 dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah hiks.."

'Jam 4 pagi ? Sepagi itu ?' pikir Sasuke.

"S-selama ini hiks.. aku terus berjuang mati-matian.. Ta-tapi hiks.. tapi tetap tidak bisa bilang apa-apa..."

"Hinata-chan ! Ada apa ?" tiba-tiba banyak murid yang berdatangan karena mendengar suara Hinata.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Tung-tunggu dulu, Hinata-san. Jangan menangis." kata Sasuke panik.

"Sasuke ! Kau membuat Hinata-chan kami menangis." ucap salah satu siswa dengan aura yang sangat menakutkan.

DUKK

"Hinata-san ? Ini kan CD Oozu ? Kenapa kau bisa punya ?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat sesuatu keluar dari tas Hinata yang jatuh.

'DEG'

"Bukannya kamu bilang... norak ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Memang norak ! Sudah kudengar berkali-kali, tetap tidak suka !" akhirnya Hinata berbicara terus terang juga.

'Untuk apa kamu bangun pagi-pagi ? Untuk siapa kamu berdandan ? Membeli CD musik yang jelas-jelas tidak kamu sukai.. Lalu, kenapa kamu menangis karena ucapanku tadi ? Apa... apa aku boleh mengambil kesimpulan ? Kalau.. kalau kau.. menyukaiku ?' pikir Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf. Aku minta maaf karena ucapanku tadi. Aku.. aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu tadi." ucap Sasuke menyesal.

"Hiks.. hiiks.."

"G-gomen Hinata-san. Sebagai permintaan maafku, apa kau.. mau ikut menonton konser Oozu nanti ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh ?" kataku kaget.

"..."

"Bo-bo-boleh saja. Karena kau yang memaksa. Tapi jangan punya harapan macam-macam ya, aku cuma mau pergi karena kau yang memaksa." kataku percaya diri.

"Eh ?! Baiklah kalau begitu. Hari minggu di taman ya." kata Sasuke kikuk.

GUBRAKK

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Hinata hanya bisa sweetdrop karena perubahan sifat Hinata yang sangat drastis. Bayangkan saja, Hinata yang tadi menangis tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Hinata yang biasa, yang energik.

.

'Mulai sekarang, aku berjanji akan lebih jujur pada perasaanku ini. Karena perasaanku ini, tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun.'

~END~


End file.
